


you’re pretty cool!

by beanieboyj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, felix rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieboyj/pseuds/beanieboyj
Summary: changbin has to finish a song and figure out his feelings for felix in one night.





	you’re pretty cool!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dabina and agnes!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dabina+and+agnes%21).



> happiest birthday to agnes and davi i love u both vvv much

the lights lit the room with a dim orange hue and it crossed changbin’s head more than once how felix’s smile lot up the room when he was there a few hours before dropping a bottle of coca cola and take out. he couldn’t help but hope that felix would pop in with the huge and blinding grin of his and it would definitely be a plus if he brought some kind of snack with him. changbin sighed, he could text felix to come over to the studio but then it’ll make him sound needy but at the same time he really needs felix to be here, he doesn’t have to help with the song, felix could keep dabbing all day long and changbin wouldn’t mind, all he really needed was felix by his side (he wouldn’t admit it out loud because it sounded cheesy and they weren’t dating or anything).

“do you want me to send anyone over?”  
chan asked over the phone.  
“nah, it’s okay. i’ll be alright” he lied, fiddling with the pen in his hand.  
“felix really wants to come. are you sure you don’t want him to check on you?”   
changbin could hear the smirk chan was hiding behind the phone.  
“whatever hyung, i just want to get this done tonight”  
“stop trying to hide behind the dark facade. you keep doing it he might think you’re avoiding him”  
changbin sighed, no matter how hard he pushed felix away he’ll always comeback. at one point it’s a relief but at the other he can’t stop his tiny (okay huge) crush on him.  
“i know hyung, thanks”

at this point changbin just really wanted to sleep but he needed to finish the hook and the last verse. it seemed kinda impossible for his eyes was dropping every 2 seconds and the words seem to get blurrier too.  
“changbin hyung?”  
changbin groaned, lifting his head up from the table.  
“i brought you coffee! i thought you might need it. chan hyung didn’t let me go but jisung said he’ll cover for me”  
“thanks felix. i really needed it”  
“im pretty much great, am i right?”  
“sometimes”  
felix flashed him a grin before joining him on the sofa.  
“how’s the song going?”  
“i need a hook and the last verse”  
“do you need to finish it tonight?”  
“no but i don’t wanna be missing practice because of this”  
felix leaned his head on changbin’s shoulder.  
“i’ll stay with you till’ you’re done then. to keep you from sleeping”  
“you would?”  
felix nodded, changbin smiled gratefully at the younger.   
“get comfortable, it might take some time”  
what changbin didn’t expect was felix nuzzling into the crook of his neck and pressing against his side.  
but frankly changbin didn’t mind it.

in between writing lyrics and felix’s vine references they found themselves tangled in the fit of giggles at the younger’s antics.  
“you’re an idiot”  
felix only laughed harder, his head was rested on changbin’s lap after attempting to climb on changbin to fix the light bulb which ended up which did not end well.  
“i think i broke the bulb”  
they both looked at the cracked light bulb in front of them.  
“i think you did too” changbin chuckled.  
the younger boy looked up at him, giving him the most genuine smile. he could clearly see the freckles that adorned his cheeks, he had to hold back to stop himself from tracing it.  
“hey”  
felix tugged on changbin’s sleeve. changbin met his gaze and gave him a small smile.  
“i like you”  
changbin could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. he thought to himself, maybe admiting his feelings wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
“i like you too felix”


End file.
